Question
by Darkskyer Mako
Summary: "He and his friends are a reality, a walking velvet box wouldn't be that weird; he'd buy it in a whim and then it would do his dirty work for him, but that's just cowardly, isn't it?" - In which Len is obvious and awkward, Miku is observant and Rin is Rin. Tooth-Rotting fluff in first chapter, I sort of destroy it in the second...
1. Chapter 1

He is tired of repeating himself to sleep, because he is not nervous at all. His hands are not shaking, his breath is not heavy and definitely his cheeks are not pink because that's for nervous people and he. Is not. NERVOUS.

Alright, maybe... maybe he is a little nervous.

He stares at the black velvet box on his desk and bites his tongue, waiting for it to move or to do something. Why can't it go and spit the proposal for him? He and his friends are a reality, a walking velvet box wouldn't be that weird; he'd buy it in a whim and then it would do his dirty work for him, but that's just cowardly, isn't it? He'd disappoint her, he'd disappoint himself, his sister would have his decapitated head for dinner and his soul would be left alone to rot in hell, because he would be a coward.

And now he wonders, why is he pondering about the hypothetical existence of a walking, talking velvet box instead of doing the right thing and, I don't know, _go and propose like a man?_

He is half a man, according to Gakupo.

Luka is not so sure he is even male.

What does she even see in him? He is awkward, shy, a huge nerd, tall, slim... alright, he is pretty, he can't deny it. But she is a goddess, way out of his league and so... so lovely. Still, he is going to do it, because he loves her, he is sure of this. There is no way she will say no.

Wait, and if this is too rushed? He is twenty, they have been dating for four years, this is too fast, definitely, he can wait until they're seventy and old and grey and...

Just get on with it.

Or maybe she'll say no. That's also a possibility. She'll say no.

But he won't know until he asks.

And the velvet box remains unmoving, defiant to his wishes to the very end. And a bit cheeky, too. He is sure he can hear it laughing.  
Or maybe he's going mad.

So he makes up his mind, grabs that stupid velvet box and stands up. He is going to do this, she is going to say yes and she will have his surname as her surname.

Maybe not the surname part, her name is gorgeous as it is.

Or maybe it's not so gorgeous and he is just a fool in love.

Problem is, he doesn't even know why he is so scared. He knows her from head to toe —in a very particular and literal meaning too, but that's private and not for him to share with anyone—, and she knows him in the same way, he knows she'll say yes, he made sure everything is right as she'd like it. So he takes a deep breath and walks towards the living room.  
Everyone else is out, it's just him. And his future wife, if she dares to wake up. She is a heavy sleeper, and a kicker. Except when she stays in his bedroom, in those rare occasions, she wraps herself around him like an octopus and nuzzles him. Her breath tickles his neck and lulls him to sleep. She is a good blanket and he is a good pillow. They're just a good match.

He sits in the couch and waits. The dinner is ready, so is the dessert, and so is he. Or so he wants to believe.

Rin got everyone out for him, since she knows he'd rather do this in private and tell them the results later. It's going to be pretty obvious, she knows, he'll have a stupid grin on his face and she'll have a nice bracelet wrapped around her wrist —and him wrapped around her finger, but that's normal—, and they'll celebrate or something.

If not...

Rin is good at picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

Finally, after a while of sitting in the dark, he hears her footsteps getting closer. As they grow louder, so does the beating of his heart, until he is sure it's about to burst out of his chest and run away.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the dark? Are you trying to become a vampire or something?" Her voice is soft, still sleepy, and she sits next to him in the couch. She didn't switch the light on, so that's good. She can't see his blushing face.

"I have to ask you something, please listen. This is very import-"  
"Yes" she interrupts him before he can finish, her eyes glistening even in the dark. Once again, she amazes him.  
"What?"  
"The answer is yes, if you're about to ask what I think you're about to ask"  
"You to marry me, as a matter of fact"  
"Oh, I know"

He lets out a breathless laugh, and even in the dim glow coming from the only light he allowed himself to have —a lamp, dimmed down and hidden nearby, but it gives quite a nice glow— he can see her smiling face.

"I... what... what gave it away?"  
"You're obvious, Len. You get nervous, you stutter, I can smell your food from upstairs... it smells nice, I want... But still. You're so painfully obvious it hurts. And I wouldn't have you any other way"  
"So, I got you a bracelet instead of a ring but..."  
"Can you give it to me while we're eating? I want food"  
"You're ruining it"

Both of them get to their feet again and make their way to the kitchen, stupid grins on both faces. He is also quite proud. The lasagna smells delicious, and he can't wait to have her to taste it.

"Alright, I made- Rin..."  
"You... made... Rin?"  
"No" he points out " _Rin_ "

There, in the kitchen, gorging herself with the lasagna, is Rin.

"Diff she fzay chez?" she asks, and she has her mouth full of food.  
"Swallow, THEN, talk" Len chastises.

Rin swallows quickly.

"Did she say yes?"  
"Yes, _and you ate our dinner_ "

Rin looks down at the plate and then back at her twin.

"I was sure this was for me"  
"No, it was for- What are you doing here anyway?" Len asks "I thought you were with the others in... wherever they are?"  
"I wanted to be the first one to know" Rin answers, and takes another bite of lasagna "so I can gossip"

Len just sighs.

"If the dessert is not intact, I swear to god _I'll hunt you down_ "

* * *

So, there we go. Short and sweet. English is not my first language, so if anyone wants to point any mistakes, please do. I'll fix them.

~Trinks  
2016


	2. Chapter 2

His presence is a surprise. They gathered in that small, familiar restaurant for Luka's birthday and he was there.

Why wouldn't he? He was friends with the pink haired woman, a good friend. He was also Neru's best friend, who was Haku's girlfriend and look, another of Luka's closest friends.

And he was always joined at the hip with his twin, so when she showed up all bright smiles and cheerful attitude, she should have known he'd be right behind his sister. Also smiling, also showing a cheerful attitude but…

And then he saw her, sitting between Kaito and Gakupo and making chat with Meiko, and his smile evaporated.

She had seen his every quirk, every face and every emotion. She had seen him happy and tearful with joy, and that silent anger so different from hers. She was extremely vocal and he kept the rage inside, but it was very visible in his eyes. Big, blue eyes that she had seen so many times and knew better than her own.

How old was he know? Twenty-five, maybe? He stared at her but didn't sit down, like his sister did. And everyone went quiet.

Only fools rush in, and they had rushed in and that's why they were here now. Three years and he still looked hurt every time he saw her.

She made the mistake, it was her fault, and he never blamed her for it. It was US, he said, we're too young and stupid and…

He never outright told her she was the one to blame, never. And it hurt her so much. It was that she had seen him above her, eyes closed and teeth clenched. It was the intimacy, the fluttering touches and butterfly kisses and laughter and it never got old, because they were sappy fools or whatever Rin had called them. It was his face when she confessed, the pain and the betrayal written across his face, and the silent question of "why?" that broke her.

She still had the rings in her nightstand, inside a velvet box and hidden in the drawer, waiting for the legitimate owner to come back and claim the space besides her. The right pillow, the bedsheets when she stole them… Miku herself.

He had been the order to her chaos. She left her clothes in a pile on the floor, while he meticulously removed his and placed them, folded and neat, on a chair. She was a bed-hog, and normally starfished, mostly in summer. He always slept in neat positions, on his back or on his stomach and occupying the less possible amount of space. Sometimes, she suffered insomnia while he was a heavy sleeper. He was a cuddler, and she tried to kick him away in summer when she was sticky. But she always came back to him. They complemented each other, she supposed…

Until that day.

That was the main difference.

He was loyal to a fault, and he only touched her.

Miku, on the other hand…

But she didn't want to hide it and hurt him more later, so she told him. And after that, their dynamic changed. No more fluttering kisses and silent whispers in the middle of the night. His teasing touches stopped, she knew he was angry, but he was too proud to tell her anything. She would have screamed at him. She would have cried and kicked and finally, she would have broken down in a puddle of misery. He didn't.

So she left him. They signed their papers, bid each other farewell and she had prompted it. He was unhappy, and she was being selfish. It was just once, but once is all it took.

He had a fling with Piko after that, but it didn't work. They lasted a month.

She couldn't even try. He was it for her, and she felt terrible. Maybe she took him for granted?

It didn't matter anymore, because now he was standing there, staring at her and she was waiting for him to sit down, to laugh it off and to be so coldly polite she could cry.

He didn't.

"I'm sorry, Luka. Have a happy birthday, but I'm not really comfortable to stay"

"It's okay, don't worry. Have a nice night"

Then, he left the restaurant and Miku behind.


End file.
